


You reap what you sow (or is it you sow what you reap?)

by OllieMarieRen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka has DID, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Board Games, Child Abuse, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, Memes, More tags to be added, Short Chapters, Sporadic Updates, We are sticking these fuckers in a car, alluka nanika adrika aaliyah and azul is a DID system, alternating pov, cussinggggg, fuck off, godamnit i project my life onto characters to much, implied/mentioned Hisoka morrow, implied/mentioned Illumi Zoldyck, implied/referenced past rape/non-con, its cannon, not enough for the warning but its there, road trip au, warnings in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen
Summary: Lets just stick these fuckers in a car add in some crack as well as some angst and see what chaos ensuesOrThe author is to lazy to make a good summary, fuck off
Relationships: Killua zoldyck & gon freeces
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Killua I

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back, back again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua’s day wasn’t going well

My day was going…….relatively well, or at least as well as your day can go when you are a 12 year old malnourished boy who has no money, no food, nothing but the clothes on your back and just ran away from your abusive household with your little sister. Ok my first statement was a lie. My day was going to shit. Milluki had just found my secret stash of food for me and Alluka, and boy oh boy was he mad. The beating that had followed was probably the worst one ever out of the 10 years the Zoldyck’s had been abusing me. When I woke up from the unconscious pulp Milluki’s steel toed boots had left me, I decided to move my plan forward. I had been planning this escape for a few years, waiting for the right opportunity. Though I did have to admit, maybe leaving right after the stash of food that was for the escape had been discovered and I had just been beaten hadn’t been the smartest idea, but I hadn’t been in the right mind, high on blood loss and such, and it was too late now. 

I had woken Alluka, Nanika was fronting currently but at that time it had been Alluka, told her to grab whatever could fit into the ragged backpack I had already stored my basic necessities in, and then we climbed out the window and bolted to the gate, it was pure adrenaline that had gotten us over the wall surrounding the mansion, down the rest of Kukaru Mountain, and to the nearest bus stop, which ended up being 5 miles away.

So yeah, my day wasn’t going well, but maybe………….maybe this escape will sow more than it will reap.


	2. Alluka I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Alluka, some DID facts, and meeting the gang since I’m inpatient

Nanika was in control of the body right now, but I still knew what was going on, mostly. Our ‘mind space’, as onii-chan calls it, has a TV in it, granted there was no sound but I didn’t need sound, visual was enough. I hugged a soft pink bear, I didn’t know it was soft, but I guessed, close to my chest as I watched the cars go by through Nanika’s eyes, I could feel a phantom hand holding my own, onii-chan’s, I guessed. According to Onii-chan every systems ‘mind-space’ let them do a different thing, ours let us feel whatever the other was feeling if they let them, it was diluted but that was fine. 

Azul wrapped their arms around me, I couldn’t feel it, but I knew. Azul was lonely again, they always were, and it didn’t help that Adrika and Aaliyah always ignored them. 

“Yes!” I heard Aaliyah yell at the same time that Adrika groaned, Adrika must have challenged Aaliyah to another game of cards despite knowing that it was pointless. Aaliyah always won, he was a master of cards.

I focused back on the TV, it was glitching, Nanika was coming back into the ‘mind scape’. the whole room seemed to glitch, then it disappeared and the scene changed to Onii-chan talking with a brown haired boy who seemed to be the same age as Onii-chan.

“Why should I trust you?” Onii-chan asked.

“Do you have a better option?” Someone else shot back, not the brown haired kid, this one had blonde hair, and seemed to be about 19. 

“Well….no….” Onii-chan scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

“Then get in!” The brown haired boy said cheerfully.

“Can I at least get your names first?”

“Oh, I’m Gon,” the boy said “that's Leorio,” Gon pointed at a tall man with black hair who was sucking on a lollipop “and that's Kurapika.” Gon pointed at the blonde male. Onii-chan nodded reluctantly.

“I’m Killua, and this is….” he looked at me questioningly.

“Alluka.” I said “I’m Alluka. I’m Killu-nii’s little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day yayyy


	3. Killua II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> information and some fluff if you squint

It turned out that all of our situations weren’t that different, Leorio was on the run for a false murder accusation. I thought it was dumb for him to run, I told him such, he reacted by sticking his tongue out at me, I was mildly offended by this, but it made Azul, who was fronting at the time, laugh, so I was ok with it. Gon’s dad had abandoned him with Gon’s aunt, said aunt didn’t have enough money to take care of a child so Gon, in an act of selfless preteen angst, had packed what he had, which wasn’t very much, legit only a fishing pole and some pocket change, and left. Kurapika was mostly an enigma though, when questioned about why he was the blonde had only said “forest fire” and proceeded to ignore any questions that were remotely personal until they had reached the motel. Which was where they were currently.

I was reading, or at least, I was trying to, I couldn’t focus on my book and the giggles coming from the other side of the room as Gon played with the 6 year old in a 9 year old’s body.

“Hey Gon,” I said and said boy looked up.

“Yeah Killua?” Gon said, confirming that I had, in fact, caught his attention and that he hadn’t just seen a butterfly or something.

“How do I know this isn’t some elaborate kidnapping plot?” I didn’t know why I had asked, obviously if it was a kidnapping plot Gon wouldn’t have told me, but still, the answer I received slightly shocked me.

“You don’t.” The brownette shrugged and went back to playing with Azul. I chuckled softly and, surprisingly, managed to focus on my book. 

Yeah, I thought, this was going to be interesting.


	4. Kurapika I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy angst and some foreshadowing 
> 
> warnings: slight allusions to child abuse and mention of scars
> 
> (Uhhh imma just update the tags for future chapters)

“What's your problem?” I say to the strangely menacing 9 year old meat sack, and whoever was in control of it, who was glaring at me. Whoever it was flipped me off.

I blinked at them.

“What the fu- '' i start to say before the lolipop addicted leorio slaps a hand over my mouth and points at one of the two queen sized beds in the Motel room, there were two lumps on there. I turn and glare at Leorio but don’t finish my sentance.

“Their sleeping.” The 19 year old says by way of explanation. I look over at the lumps again and realize that they are vaguely human shaped. I look closer and my mind provides me with the answer of my question: Killua and Gon were napping and their limbs had tangled together in their slumber. It was actually kinda cute.

“I bet 5 dollars that Gon was the one who initiated the cuddling.” I say absentmindedly, going back to the book I was reading before the gremlin child challenged me to the staring contest.

“I’m not taking that bet!” Leorio squeaked, loud enough to make Killua groan lightly in his sleep. Me and the black haired man stared at each other with baited breath as we watched to see if the albino boy would wake. He didn’t, he just turned over. The boy’s oversized shirt shifted slightly on his shoulder, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to reveal some of the numerous scars littering the child's small frame. 

I looked to Leorio to see if he had seen it, if his shaking hands and glaring eyes told me anything, it was that he had, and he knew what they meant. Leorio looked like he wanted to grab the boy and demand answers as to who had hurt him, I put my hand on the man's shoulder to stop him, squeezing lightly so he would look at me, he did, anger slowly ebbing to confusion on his face, I shook my head softly and he seemed to get the memo and his murderous rage softened to reluctant patience. We would find out who had partaken in the albino boys suffering eventually, and we were adults, we could wait. Little did Leorio and I know, we may find out sooner than we thought.


	5. Leorio I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warnings are the summary   
> Warnings: HISOKA BEING HISOKA, MENTION OF ILLUMI, AND A PANIC ATTACK

[time skip brought to you by an author's need for angst]  
I didn’t know who the red haired man was, but I did know that I didn’t like him, and I especially didn’t like the effect he had on Killua. 

I didn’t know Killua very well— he was a closed book, and he had only been with us a week. —but I knew enough to be able to tell that he was fighting off a panic attack, and was losing. 

“Funny seeing you here Kil, I don’t remember Illumi” Killua flinched violently “saying anything about a trip. maybe it just….” the red haired man looked at Killua, and the albino seemed to wilt under his gaze, nails digging into his arms in an attempt to keep himself grounded, “...slipped his mind?” Killua flinched again, but not as hard. 

“H-he…” Killua stuttered, Killua never stuttered, but I didn’t know him that well, maybe he was just hiding it? “he doesn’t know…” the albino all but whispered.

“He doesn’t know? Hmmmm….” the red haired man seemed confused for a second before coming to a conclusion. “You ran away!” He jabbed a finger at Killua. Killua flinched violently again, but, after a second, weakly nodded. 

The red haired man stalked towards Killua, like a lion approaching its prey, I opened my mouth to say something but Kurapika’s hand on my arm stopped me, the blonde shook his head. Wait.

I looked back at the scene between the red haired adult and Killua, the man had his finger under the white haired boy’s chin, softly lifting it. Killua seemed to be holding back tears.

“You naughty, naught boy.” The 12 year old broke. I watched as Killua’s legs gave out underneath him and he fell to the ground, sobbing. He clutched the sides of his shirt and his breathing became labored. He was saying something, I couldn’t hear it. 

Kurapika rushed to Killua’s side and tried his best to comfort him, Gon was literally growling at the man, but I stayed put. I knew if I got any closer to the red haired bastard I would probably punch him, and I didn’t need any extra attention from the authorities. 

After awhile the man left, and Killua calmed down. The albino went limp in Kurapika’s arms, which was almost more worrisome but the blonde assured me he wasn’t dead. I asked after what Killua had said but Kurapika just said that he would tell me when we got to the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer then usual welp


	6. Gon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon doesn’t like bad men, but that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is how he plans to win this game of Uno.  
> TW: very very vague mention of a Panic attack at the very end, but other then that nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo imma change up the view, i was writing in first person but i like second person better (second person is basically third person but focusing on a single person) so imma write in it

Gon didn’t know who the man was but he didn’t like him. He made Killua scared, ergo; he was a bad man. Gon didn’t like bad men, and, as previously stated, he was a bad bad man, but that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was what card he should use next. 

“Red, one.” Leorio announced, placing said card.

“Blue, one.” That was Adrika, one of the altars in Killua’s little sister’s system, Gon didn’t completely understand how the DID thing worked, but he accepted it without question.

“Blue, switch.” Gom decides. Killua groans a bit but doesn’t complain.

“Blue, draw two.” Adrika again. This time Leorio groans, the black haired man draws two cards and smiles.

“Draw four, switch to green.” He places a green, one on the top of the pile.

“Damn it!” 

“KURAPIKA!”

“Sorry…” the blonde draws four and places a red, one on the pile.

“Red, two.” Killua says, sounding fairly smug, Gon looks over and realizes why, Killua only has two cards left.

“Green, switch.” Gon announces, hoping that will throw Killua off.

“Green, two.” And then “UNO!”

“Fu- dang it!” Kurapika stops himself just before he can sully the children’s ears any further. Leorio looks close to tears, Adrika seems fine with the result, proud, almost, and Killua has a shit-eating grin on his face. All in all, if it weren’t for the slight shaking of his hands, you wouldn’t be able to tell that Killua had been panicking only half an hour earlier.


	7. Killua III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR ALLUSIONS TO SEXUAL ASSAULT AND GRAFIC DEPICTIONS OF THE THOUGHTS OF SOMEONE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK/FLASHBACK OF THE ASSAULT

I can’t breathe

I can’t see

I can’t hear

I can’t feel

I can’t taste

I can’t speak 

I’m floating

Surrounded by darkness 

And

Oh

**_I can feel_ **

No

Stop

Hands _hands_ **_hands_**

~~ Soft ~~

_ No _

Nails

Digging into my skin

Scraping  ~~ softly gripping, shaking my shoulders ~~ across my chest

Roaming

Lower

_ And lower _

**_And lower still_ **

Touching  _ everything _

_I can’t_ ** _fucking_** **_breathe_**

_ Why can’t I breathe? _

**_I can hear_ **

Laughter

Moaning

Aniki aniki aniki

_ Why isn’t he stopping him? _

~~ “Killua, Killua you need to  _ breathe” _ ~~

No

Stop

_ Get out of my head _

~~ “Killua you aren’t there” ~~

Hands

Nails

_ Pain _

**_I can see_ **

Gold eyes

Cruel 

Piercing

~~ Blue eyes, looking at me with concern ~~

More laughter 

Magenta hair

Eyes eyes eyes

Hands

Pain

Stop

**_I can speak_ **

**“Stop touching me!”**

~~ “Killua-“ ~~

**“NO!”**

**“NO!”**

**“GO AWAY!”**

**“STOP”**

_ It hurts it hurts it hurts  _ **_“IT HURTS”_ **

~~_ “Killua” _ ~~

Cold 

Cold cold

And then-

“Kura-pika?”


	8. Killua IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards against humanity and a giant ass pancake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- nothing really, tell me if i should add anything

Leorio drew a black card and set it face up in the middle of our little circle on the floor, ‘what turned me republican?’ It said

I looked over my cards and ended up being the first one to select. I quickly placed my chosen card face down in the middle and waited for everyone else.

Azul is next, letting out a small breath in exchange for a laugh.

After that it's Gon, who seems to not completely know how to play but is trying anyway.

Then, coming in at 10 minutes 14 seconds, Kurapika finally sets down his card.

Leorio picks up the cards, gives them a one over, before putting down a card I assume belonged to Azul as they give a tini fist pump and grab the card.

Next it's my turn, I draw a black and place it down.

‘You can buy _____ on the dark web’

Everyone goes and I pick up the whites.

‘Finger painting’, ‘a supersized toilet’, and, I cringe slightly, letting out a barely noticeable whimper ‘my little boner’.

I quickly select ‘finger painting’ and put the whites in the discard pile while Azul takes the black again.

We continue like that for….I would say about 2 hours, no one really winning or losing. 

It turned out that we were supposed to set a number of points someone needed to get before they won, but since we didn’t we ended up playing until we were all out of white cards. Azul ended up winning with 24 points, Me and Leorio right after, tying with 23, and in last place was Kurapika with 15 points. 

It was…...interesting….to say the least, neither me or anyone in Alluka’s system had every done something like this. Yes, we had played games before, but rarely with the actual cards, and if we did have the actual game it was always falling apart. For example, when we played uno, we had looked up the rules on Milluki’s computer while he was out at an anime convention, took a beat up deck of regular cards that…. _ he _ had left a few years back, and played with those, using  _ Kings  _ as draw fours,  _ Jokers  _ as color changers, so on and so forth. So…...getting to actually play a game the way we were supposed to was fun…...a lot of fun. It was probably the most fun I had had in…..well…...forever. Which is actually kind of depressing now that I think about it, but it’s true. 

* * *

We had just been pasing the ‘Welcome to Louisiana’ sign when we saw it……………..the biggest…...most eccentric…….. _ pancake house  _ **_ever_ ** , it was  _ glorious _ .

The entire thing was a giant circle, and it was painted to look like a bright pink pancake, which wasn’t the oddest thing we had seen in our travels, but that wasn’t it. The oddest thing, was the neon fence surrounding the giant ass pancake, it was built to look like it was made of ginormous  _ Uno  _ cards, and, as we got closer, we saw  _ them _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know if the giant pancake house is an actual thing in LA, but I needed something to tone down the angst

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, tell a friend!


End file.
